


The Weasley Curse

by IcyPalate97



Series: The Weasley Curse (Domestic Series) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Childbirth, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Post-Second War with Voldemort, i think, wizards can get pregnant no questions asked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 17:50:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14525997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyPalate97/pseuds/IcyPalate97
Summary: The one in which I just really wanted an excuse to write a birth scene!





	The Weasley Curse

**Author's Note:**

> Any innacuracies stem from the fact that ive never been pregnant, given birth or seen a live birth. All my info comes from web research and youtube videos : )

“Harry, I can walk to the bloody bathroom myself,” Ron sighed his eyebrows twitching in irritation. 

Harry tightened his arm around Ron’s waist continuing to direct him to their private bathroom. Being nine months pregnant and bigger then he was during his first pregnancy gave Harry cause for worry, he didn't want Ron to fall and hurt himself because of the added weight. 

“I’m just making sure that if your water breaks or something, you won’t be alone,” Harry said.

“Harry I’m not going to give birth in the next ten seconds,” Ron snapped. Ever since he got into his third trimester the hovering had begun. Harry was always around to get him something, take Demetrius -their 2 year old son- off his hands whenever the red-head was holding him and attempting to help him walk everywhere and Ron had had it. Harry was making him feel more like the baby rather than being the one having it. 

“Why don’t you go check on Demetrius,” the tone Ron used brokered no argument but that didn't mean Harry wouldn't try.

“But he’s taking a nap,” the dark haired man protested. 

One look from his pregnant husband though had him sighing in resignation and carefully letting go. Once Harry had left the room, the red head took that moment to bask in the momentary solitude before continuing his trek to the bathroom. He was looking forward to the arrival of the baby, of course to meet him or her but also so he could get his autonomy back. 

After relieving himself Ron took his sweet time washing and drying his hands, trying to stretch the time before he would have to rejoin Harry for as long as possible.

His water broke as he opened the door. 

“Of course,” Ron sighed as he looked down at the puddle between his legs, “if you had done that a few seconds earlier i’d have looked like a liar,” 

Ron dug into the pocket of his sweatpants and pulled out the pacifier that they had charmed to act as a one way communication signal. Harry had used the spell Hermione used to charm the fake Galleons for the DA. Tapping his wand on the back of it he waited a few seconds before he heard the sound of running feet headed in his direction. 

“I knew it!” Harry exclaimed bursting into the room. “I knew you’d start without me!” 

Ron rolled his eyes at his dramatic husband. Harry quickly summoned a duffle bag and exited the room presumably to pack a bag for Demetrius who would be sent off to Ron’s mother. Making his way over to the fireplace, the heavily pregnant wizard flooed for their Healer who immediately chastised him for not calling her earlier as she watched him struggle through a contraction. 

“Everyone’s nagging me today,” he grumbled under his breath as he gathered baby clothes and blankets into their bedroom for easy access the next few days. 

After finally managing to say goodbye to the overly excited Mrs. Weasley, Harry took the stairs two at a time in a rush to get back to his labouring husband. Coming back to their room he was met with the sight of his pregnant lover naked from the waist down and holding onto the bed post with a death grip. His breathing was laboured, no pun intended, as he was hit with another contraction. 

Harry felt a pang of sympathy for his lovers pain and quickly joined him by the bed, massaging his hips to try to alleviate some of it. Once the contraction passed the tension quickly left Ron’s body and he visibly relaxed. 

“How come I forgot how much this hurts!” Ron gasped as he gently moved his hips from side to side trying to reduce the pressure on them. 

Harry chuckled but was immediately silenced by Ron’s withering glare. 

“Alright, who’s ready to have a baby?” came a voice from the fireplace as the Healer stepped out. 

“I am!” Ron piped up, “Get this bloody quaffle out of me,” 

“Boys, still talking about Quidditch even when they’re giving birth,” their Healer, Susan Bones, sighed, shaking her head in mock disappointment as she washed her hands. 

Casting a quick drying spell, she made her way over to the couple and kneeled so she could be eye level with where they baby was going to come out. Prodding around a bit she muttered some things to herself before addressing her patient. 

“Alright you are fully dilated and with this next contraction you should begin pushing,” She advised as she summoned a pair of gloves and slipped them on. 

With only a meager five minute reprieve, Ron’s body once again seized with tension as he was hit with another contraction. Gritting his teeth he focused all his energy and pushed as hard as be could. 

Bit by bit some of the baby’s head started appearing before he was forced to stop. He gasped in some much needed air as the pain faded away temporarily, not even resisting when Harry rearranged him so that he was leaning on Harry rather than the bedpost. 

Another 5 minute break and he was back to pushing, crushing Harry’s shoulder in his grasp. The dark haired wizard kept any complaints to himself knowing that what Ron was going through was much worse. 

“One more push and you’ll have gotten the head out,” Susan informed them as he relaxed into Harry’s embrace.

Once the baby’s head was out, squeezing out the rest of its body was significantly easier. Wiping Ron’s damp forehead Harry gave his husband a loving smile as his ears were filled with the shrieking cry of his newborn son. 

“You did it,” he whispered, voice thick with emotion.

“100 points to Gryffindor,” Ron giggled back drunkley.

“Hold your horses boys, there’s another one in here,” Susan exclaimed astonished. She quickly handed the first baby to Harry before resuming her position to effectively catch the next one. 

“Bloody buggering fuck! I knew it!” Ron groaned as he slowly got onto his hands and knees. He didn’t have enough energy to give birth to the second baby standing so he changed to the position that ironically got him pregnant in the first place.

“What did you know?” Harry asked ashen faced but still excited at the prospect of twins.

“That being a bloody Weasley would cause me to have twins at some point in my life! It’s basically hereditary!” 

Anything else Ron wanted to say though was interrupted by his whine of immense discomfort as he began pushing once more. 

“Had i known beforehand I could have moved us to St. Mungos but now it's too late,” Susan lamented. “Luckily the baby is facing the right way which means we won’t have to involve any magic.” 

Harry finished cleaning the baby in his arms and placed him in the bassinet by their bed. 

“Do you want me to stay here with you Ron or go floo your mother for more supplies?” Harry asked trying to keep the slight panic out of his voice. 

“Call mum...and then come back...as fast as possible,” Ron responded through gasps of pain.

Harry nodded an affirmative before quickly apparating downstairs to Floo Molly.

“Its twins,” Harry blurted out once Mrs.Weasley’s head appeared in his line of sight. 

The older woman clapped in excitement before listening to all the extra supplies Harry would need. 

“Go back to Ron, I’ve got this all covered.” Mrs. Weasley assured.

With another crack of apparition Harry was back in their bedroom and quickly joined Ron on his knees. He maneuvered the upper half of Ron’s body so it was back to leaning on him, similar to the position when they were standing but instead now they were kneeling on the floor. 

“Oh god I hope they're nothing like Fred and George, they seemed hellish to raise!” Ron bemoaned. 

Harry bared the brunt of Ron’s tight squeezes as the baby finally slid free. 

“Another boy!” Susan exclaimed as she held the wailing infant up for them to see.

“Oh thank Merlin, I don't think i’m ready to raise a girl yet.” Ron murmured into Harry’s neck, sagging his full body weight onto the shorter wizard. 

\-----

Several hours of afterbirth and clean up and Ron and Harry were finally able to lay in their bed together holding their twin boys. 

“We only have one name prepared!” Harry said as he was handed the birth certificates by the Healer.

“Shite! I’ve forgotten every name that’s ever existed now,” Ron groaned.

“Let's stay simple this time, Charles?” Harry suggested.

“Abernathy and Charles then,” Ron mused, “You can tell one of them was not planned.” 

Harry chuckled in agreement as they cooed over their surprise twins.

**Author's Note:**

> I really suck at endings, its a chronic condition. I also really wanted to write a birth scene, im really fascinated by it for some reason. If there were any mistakes they probably are a result of me typing this on my phone or the fact that it wasnt betad, i was the only proof reader.


End file.
